Techrat
|height=6'0" |hair=Black |eyes=Hazel |loves=All tech, obvs, fashion, Pad Thai, leather, cashmere, Criterion Collection, modern architecture, a perfectly placed throw pillow |hates=Most people, politics, peanuts, viral cat videos (this is not what internet is for, people!), and daytime talk shows |guilty_pleasure= |prized_possession=You wouldn't understand |voted_most_likely_to=Throw you out of his apartment ( if he even lets you in first) |deepest_secret= |status=Alive |affiliations=The Misfits |previous_affiliations= }} Techrat is Eric Raymond's assistant, and a computer and electronics expert working alongside Eric to try and bring down Jem and The Holograms. Involvement Main Series Techrat was first introduced shortly after Eric Raymond was hired as The Misfits' manager, when he was approached by Eric Raymond with a job offer. At first, Techrat was uninterested, noting that Eric's jobs are often 'boring', but changed his mind when Eric told him he wanted Techrat to hack the Holograms. Issue #7 Later, it is revealed he was struggling with hacking the Holograms. While he was unaware of Synergy's existence, he likened the nature of the Hologram's computer system to an A.I. due to it rewriting itself faster than he can hack. He informed Eric that the job would be easier if he were on site. Issue #8 Techrat joined The Misfits in crashing the Holograms' house party. He argued with Pizzazz over their costumes, expressing annoyance at his cumbersome shower cubicle costume. He later ditched the costume to sneak into the Holograms' studio but was soon forced to flee when Synergy triggered an alarm, accidentally knocking Jetta into the pool as he escaped. Later, he explained to Eric that the Holograms' computer is an A.I. with technology so advanced that it's beyond his capabilities, but he was able to determine that there was something wrong with it.Issue #9 While the Misfits are touring with the Holograms, Eric sent Techrat a recording of The Holograms' latest song, which seemed to be incredibly infectious. Techrat met up with the tour to explain that the song utilized saccular acoustic sensitivity, hitting certain wavelengths that make the listeners susceptible to suggestion and making them seem "zombie-like". Issue #15 Later, Techrat worked backstage with Jerrica to use a signal jammer to deactivate Silica. Issue #16 Cartoon Incarnation Techrat was voiced by Charlie Adler, and first appeared in the episode The Music Awards Part 1 in 1986. In the cartoon, Techrat was a technical engineering and computing genius who worked for The Misfits, on behalf of Eric Raymond. He built and coded his gadgets in a garage. He specialised in creating devices to directly sabotage Jem and The Holograms by disrupting their electronics, or indirectly by helping The Misfits to cheat in competitions. He was extremely agoraphobic and touch averse, and became very angry at anyone who touched either him or his possessions. Redesign In her original concept, Christy Marx designed Techrat with Boy George in mind, who is the androgynous lead singer of the band Culture Club. Inspired by the New Romantic movement, Marx wanted Techrat to be completely androgynous, and for the viewer to be unable to determine if he was male or female.Christy Marx, Truly Outrageous JEM Mailing List v.1 #12, July 2, 1996 Marx's design was rejected by Hasbro, because they weren't willing to deal with a concept so controversial.Christy Marx at Starbright: A Truly Outrageous Celebration of Jem and The Holograms IDW Techrat's physical appearance is strongly influenced by Marx's original concept, with a much more androgynous appearance featuring considerably longer hair, painted nails, and a mix of traditionally masculine and feminine wardrobe pieces. Although Techrat's gender identity has not been explicitly stated in canon, he appears to still to use he/him pronouns.http://mooncalfe.deviantart.com/art/Techrat-555274171Sophie Campbell Deviantart - IDW Techrat Official Bio. IDW Techrat is still employed by Eric Raymond to take down The Holograms, but does not interact with The Misfits are often as he does in the cartoon. Rather than working out of a garage, Techrat has his own monochrome-themed apartment. IDW Techrat is less engaged with simply creating gadgets, and is instead a hacker investigating The Holograms' A.I., Synergy, because Synergy is more advanced than any known current technology. Through his investigation, he is the first person, outside of the Benton family, to be aware that The Holograms are utilising an A.I. This is a huge departure from the cartoon canon - in the cartoon, the only people who know about Synergy are Raya AlonsoJEM Episode #30 - The Talent Search Part 1 and the President of the United StatesJEM Episode #29 - The Presidential Dilemma. Appeared In *Issue #7 *Issue #8 *Issue #9 *Issue #15 *Issue #16 *Infinite #1 *Infinite #2 *Infinite #3 *Infinite #5 *Infinite #6 References ---- Category:Side Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Rebooted Characters